On the way to Nicole
by taz312
Summary: It's just something the tvshow doesn't show and hopefully smoothes the emotions. It's my first here and there is no beta involved so far. I'm not sure about the rating and I hope I choosed the right one to be in the safe site.
1. Chapter 1

_'Oh God, I hope she will listen to me.'_ All that is on Waverly's mind is the kiss with Rosita, more exactly the two kisses. She was on her way to Nicole who lives a bit outside of the town.

A relationship like this is still new for her. Sure, she had been together with Chap since highschool, but to be truth, it has been only to have someone, anybody, in her life. Living in Purgatory on her own, after Wynonna has left her, wasn't a piece of cake. Now she knows she not even an Earp.

Tears were dwelling up, remembering the feelings to be lost, her trust has been betrayed. She stopped on the empty road and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She remembers her message she had sent und groaned now. She still doesn't know why. No, that wasn't true, she was hurt, she was used to decide on her own. Now her sister is back and there has been trouble nearly every day. She remembered the moment she heard that she might not have been a Earp. It did hurt, knowing, all her trouble all the time would have been meaningless. Waverly wiped the tears out of her eyes and put her hands on the wheel in front of her. She still has to apologize for her message. And the kiss.

She glanced into the rear-view mirror and continued driving to Nicole. Waverly still remembered the uncertainty when she was sitting with Rosita in the jacuzzi. That's when she leaned forward and initiated the kiss. But there has been no magic, no flash when she kissed her. Not like when kissing Nicole.

They will have to talk, definitely. She knew, they haven't talked enough about the expectations of each other, of the relationship. With Chap there were no need to talk, it was easy, not really running deep emotions. He would never been able to hurt her like Nicole can. "Time to talk." she muttered to herself.


	2. Waiting

Nicole was walking around her house on her day off. When she is anxious she has to do something, so now the house is blinking. Her thoughts are still about Waverly, feelings divided. On one side she feels bad for not giving her the papers right away, on the other side she wanted to protect her, asking her first what she would do if she is not a daughter of Wyatt Earp. _'Maybe I am really a control-freak.'_ she thought, leaning on the edge of the sink.

It was new relationship for her being with someone who haven't been with a woman before. _'Maybe, it's karma, catching up on me.'_ She remembers the explanation that you have not have to be bad in the present lifetime, but maybe you have done something bad in the life before and now the seed of this bad behavior comes up and is growing. She sighed and watched out of the window before her. Her view shows the landscape around her where is no house till the horizon.

It would have been better to have sent the papers directly to Waverly but they had to been sent to the police-station where it was her duty to open every letter and directing it to right officer at work. With one hand Nicole goes trough her hair, turning around and seeing the empty table before her. The message is still in her mind.

 _ **Dear control-freak, I will talk to you, when I want to talk to you. Till then have a nice life hurting the people that you love.**_

Nicole knew a lot of police officers were really controlling every aspect of their life and the family around them. It's because they want to protect them knowing the most bad of people around them. It wasn't easy seeing abused children or beaten women and not being able to help them because they are to afraid to leave the man.

There has been that impulse inside her to track down the mobile of Waverly, but she could suppress it. It was helping she has been at home and not at the police-station. Then she heard the knock at the door, thoughts were still at Waverly and her desire for her.

She opens the door, calling out "Waves?"


End file.
